Zeus and Dionysus
by Athena96
Summary: Zeus is on Olympus having a flashback to when Dionysus makes a decision to help the demigods when he receives a Iris message from him saying Thalia is alive. They admit their feelings to one another when Hera makes Zeus disappear off Olympus. The other Olympians rescue Zeus, but now they have to find Hera before she finds Zeus. Can they find her before she finds Zeus?


Zeus was sitting in his room watching his son, Dionysus, down at Camp Half-Blood Hill. Zeus had shoulder length jet-black hair pulled into a short ponytail with electric blue eyes. If he were standing he would be six feet evenly. He remembered that Dionysus thought it was best to leave Olympus for a while and take care of the demigods, instead of killing them. He even decided to not drink wine while watching the demigods.

"_Father?" Dionysus asked. He approached Zeus' throne slowly. Dionysus hair was black and curly with purple highlights going through it. He stood at 5'11 since that was how tall he was when he was a demigod._

_Zeus smiled at him and got off his throne. "Yes?"_

_He smiled a little. "I think it is best that I leave Olympus for a while. I am killing demigods a lot and I think someone should help teach them how to fight and show them the gods do care about their well-being," he said rapidly._

"_I think it is a good idea Dionysus. If you are willing to do it, then I support you in that decision. Just know, you are welcome to come back to Olympus when you feel you are ready."_

_Dionysus smiled in relieve. "Thank you, Father. I will also not drink wine while I am at the camp."_

"_Your welcome. Going to drink sodas instead?" he replied with a smile. Dionysus laughed and nodded his head. Zeus then summoned the Council, including Hades, and told them of Dionysus' decision._

"_Does anyone have any objections to Dionysus' decision?" Zeus asked. He sighed in frustration when he saw Athena and Hera raise their hands._

"_Dionysus can't be trusted around our children. He is an old sot and has killed our children for minor things," Athena explained. She had long black hair and gray eyes. She was only 5'1. Dionysus grimaced at her harsh words._

"_That is not a good excuse Owl-Head," Poseidon said with a scowl. He had short jet-black hair and sea green eyes. His skin was tanned and he was 5'9. "Dionysus is better experienced to train demigods since he knows how it feels like to be a demigod. He could help them better with understanding of who they are and they would have someone that can relate to what they are experiencing. I would feel perfectly happy with Dionysus training my children, if I had any."_

"_I agree with Poseidon," Hades said looking at his nephew. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes. He was around 5'8._

"_We agree," Artemis and Apollo exclaimed. Artemis had auburn hair and silver eyes. Apollo had blonde hair and blue eyes. They both stood around 5'4, but they were happy they were the same height._

"_I also agree," Ares said roughly. Ares had brown hair and brown eyes that had fire in them. He stood at 5'6. "You of all people should know Athena, that your children will be at a better advantage against monsters with Dionysus' help. I would feel safer knowing my children are being trained by the best." He sent a smirk at Dionysus, who smirked back a little. Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus also agreed with Dionysus' decision._

"_Hestia? Do you want to say anything?" Zeus asked her. _

"_Yes, I do. I agree with Dionysus' decision. The demigods would be safer and be able to control their powers more because Dionysus knows us so well. He could teach them about their parents and how everything works on Olympus, but I think a cabin should be added for me, Hades, and all minor gods and goddesses. Hermes cabin is overflowing with unclaimed children, who are beginning to resent us," she said softly and sadly. Hestia was in her twelve-year-old form, but still had long brown hair with warm brown eyes with fire in them. She was around 5'2. Zeus looked over at Hades and saw his brother wanted his children to be respected._

"_Then that is what is going to happen. Cabins will be built for you, Hades, and minor gods and goddesses, so their children may be claimed," Zeus said seriously._

_Hades looked at him in shock. "Really?" Zeus looked over at him and nodded his head. "I also should give you back your seat at the Council. That was the worst mistake I ever made and I should have fixed it long ago." He saw Poseidon smile and a light that he never saw in his eyes before begin to shine. Hades got up from the hearth after Hestia hugged him and claimed his seat right next to Poseidon. Poseidon grabbed his hand and just held it. Hera had this look of outrage on her face. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. She like Athena stood around 5'1._

"_What is wrong with you, Hera?" Dionysus asked. She glared at him and then glared at Zeus. He just met her glare coolly._

"_Also Hera, I am divorcing you," Zeus said finally. The Olympians looked at him in shock, but Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Dionysus, they let a cheer._

"_Can gods even have a divorce?" Aphrodite asked. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She stood exactly at five feet._

"_Yes," Poseidon answered. "It's just uncommon though. I am glad you said that Zeus because I finished divorcing Amphitrite today."_

"_Good," Hades replied. "She was just wanting power."_

_Zeus saw Hera open her mouth to say something nasty, but he silenced her before a word got out of her mouth. The Olympians looked over to see Hera screaming in rage, but they heard nothing._

"_She was going to say something nasty to Poseidon and I personally didn't want to hear what she had to say," he said truthfully._

"_Thanks," Poseidon said gratefully with a smile. "She was probably going to say I was a faggot."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because me and Hades used to be boyfriends," he replied with a blush. Zeus just raised an eyebrow. "We broke up because Mother did not approve of our relationship and forced me to marry Amphitrite just to keep us apart."_

_He looked over at his brothers and said, "I don't mind if you two started dating again or even get married. I want you two to be happy." Poseidon got up and hugged Zeus. He was smiling like crazy and so was Hades. "Actually, I don't care who dates who as long as they are happy."_

"_Father?" Hephaestus asked. Hephaestus had short curly brown hair and green eyes. He stood at 5'8. Zeus looked at him to show he was listening. "Can I have a divorce with Aphrodite since we are not in love with each other?"_

"_Yes, but Aphrodite you cannot force Ares to marry you just because you divorced Hephaestus," he said sternly._

"_I am not marrying Aphrodite," Ares said quietly. "I never should have dated her when she was first married to Hephaestus because he did love her at the time, but she thought he was too ugly."_

_Aphrodite glared at Ares and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. Zeus nodded his head. He then told Hephaestus that their marriage was broken now and that they could start dating now if they wanted to. Artemis then asked if the oath she made to stay as a virgin be taken back. He told her if that was what she wanted then he would gladly let her date and marry whoever she wanted. She smiled, jumped off her throne, hugged Zeus, and then kissed Hermes on the lips. Hermes had salt and pepper locks of hair and light blue eyes. He stood around 5'3. Apollo just smiled in joy, happy for his older twin. The Olympians began to get along for the first time and they all cherished the feeling._

Zeus shook his head and smiled at that memory. His family was happy now and he was a better ruler now because of it. Poseidon and Hades got married after a couple months of dating and Hermes and Artemis were engaged. Ares and Hephaestus were getting along very well that Zeus was beginning to think they would start dating soon. Demeter happily got Persephone back from the Underworld, but kept doing what she did when Persephone was with Hades. Demeter like Aphrodite had long blonde hair, but soft brown eyes like Hestia. She also stood at 5'3 like Hermes. Hera was no longer the Queen of Heavens and could no longer kill his children. The Big Three decided to dissolve the Oath since it did them no good. They also later on voted if they should still have the Ancient Laws that kept them from helping their children and was voted against having. Aphrodite and Apollo were both still single, but she was trying to get him to fall in love with her, except he wasn't going to do that to Hephaestus either. Zeus was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw an Iris-message from Dionysus. He had been at the camp for eighteen years now and the demigods were flourishing with his help and care. Zeus hadn't admitted to his family yet, but he fell in love with his son when he was born. It was what he felt at first for Hera when he was a lot younger, but it was stronger with Dionysus.

"Father, Thalia's tree has been saved by the Golden Fleece and it actually brought her out of the tree," he said excitedly.

Zeus' eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"Thalia is back and resting in the infirmary. She keeps calling out for you though, so I suggest you come to camp."

Zeus told him he would be there in a couple of minutes. He sat there in shock, but then shook his head. His daughter needed him right now. He got up and flashed out of the room to the Big House front porch where Dionysus was waiting for him. Dionysus then led him to the infirmary where Thalia was sitting up, checking her surroundings. She looked at them when they walked in and was shocked, but at the same time happy to see her father.

"Hello Thalia," he said coming over and sitting on the bed. Thalia got tears in her eyes and launched herself at him. He pulled her into his lap and began to try to soothe her. He told her what had happened and how distraught he was about her becoming a tree. He even told her that he located her brother just yesterday and discovered Hera was the reason why he disappeared. Thalia asked if Jason could come to Camp Half-Blood and vice versa. Zeus thought about and told her that they could because the Greek and Roman demigods needed to learn to get along and fight together instead of trying to kill each other. He laughed and said that the two of them proved it was possible since she loved him with all her heart. Thalia began to get sleepy and she told Zeus she loved him.

"I love you too, Thalia. I will always be watching you and your brother. Don't forget that," he told her softly. He held her until she fell asleep, gently set her down, and cover her up with the blankets. Dionysus and Zeus then quietly left the infirmary. Dionysus led him back down the stairs to the living room.

"Thanks Dionysus," he finally said.

"Your welcome, Father. I have a question though." Zeus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything verbally. "Do you love me as more than just your son?" Zeus' whole face became beet red.

"I am going to take that as a yes," Dionysus said with a smile. "I loved you more than a father, but I was afraid to tell you and be rejected."

"I was afraid to be rejected by you and my family since you are my son and I am your father. I didn't think they would agree with that," Zeus admitted.

"I think they will, because you supported them with marrying whoever they liked and they want you to be happy too. I also think it is time for me to come back to Olympus. The demigods have learned everything from me that I know and the counselors can teach any new demigod that comes along."

Zeus nodded his head and smiled. He was shocked when Dionysus was suddenly kissing him and pushing him down onto the couch. He immediately melted into the kiss and began to kiss back. Dionysus pulled away gasping for air, but smiling at Zeus.

"I would love to continue this, but I have to say goodbye to the campers and Chiron. You have a summer solstice meeting to attend to." He pulled Zeus off the couch and watched him flash out of the room. Zeus arrived in the throne room to discover all of them talking and on time, except for Aphrodite and Athena. Zeus grew to twelve feet and sat down on his throne. Poseidon smiled at him and Zeus smiled back at him.

"How are you Zeus?" Poseidon asked.

"I am doing good. How about you?" he replied.

"Hades and I are doing really good. Triton and Hades get along really well," he said happily. Zeus smiled and told him that was really good. He chatted with Hades, his sisters, except for Hera, and his children.

"I guess we should start without Athena and Aphrodite," Zeus finally said.

"What about Dionysus?" Hephaestus asked.

Zeus smiled and said, "He is saying goodbye to the demigods before he comes back to Olympus." The Olympians began to cheer for they missed him everyday, except for Hera, who was scowling at the floor. Aphrodite and Athena then flashed into the throne room. Zeus frowned at them and asked them why they were late. Athena told him that Aphrodite was giving her a makeover she didn't want or need, thus making them late. Zeus looked at her in disbelief since she was wearing the same clothes she always wore and her hair and make-up were the same as well. Demeter reluctantly told them what happened so far during the meeting. Both girls didn't do any cheering about Dionysus coming back to Olympus.

"Oh! Uncle P, I found out why you have been sick in the morning and during the evening," Apollo suddenly exclaimed. He accidentally caused everyone to jump in surprise.

"And why is that?" Poseidon asked.

"Your pregnant," Apollo replied with a big grin on his face. Poseidon looked at Apollo in shock.

"It is possible for male gods to get pregnant when their partner is a male as well," Apollo continued.

"Sorry, but that just totally shocked me," Poseidon mumbled. The other Olympians mumbled their agreements as well. Suddenly, Dionysus flashed into the throne room. His brothers and sister, Artemis, jumped off their thrones and welcomed him back to Olympus. Dionysus began to laugh and hugged his siblings back. Hestia, Demeter, Hades, and Poseidon got up and welcomed him back. He smiled and hugged them, happy to be home again. Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera just glared at him. Aphrodite was pissed off that Dionysus was in love with Zeus. Dionysus looked at her after he sat down on his throne.

"You better not mess with my love life Aphrodite."

She glared at him. "I should because it's sick."

He glared right back. "I don't care what you think. It is my life and my choice, not yours."

"Aphrodite stay out of Dionysus' love life," Zeus said firmly.

She turned and glared at him. "Surely, you are not encouraging him," she spat.

Athena's eyes widen. "Father! You and Dionysus can't be together! It's disgusting!" she shrieked. Zeus flinched at his daughter's words. Hera began to yell about how Zeus shouldn't be in love with his bastard son. Athena and Aphrodite were both yelling defamations at Zeus, who was flinching and biting his lower lip. Poseidon used water to bind Athena and Aphrodite and made it so they couldn't speak. Hades used the dead to control Hera and make her quiet. Hestia and Demeter were sitting there in shock on how the three treated Zeus. Dionysus looked over at Zeus' throne and saw he wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Father?" he asked.

Everbody, except for three, looked at Zeus' throne.

"I didn't hear him leave," Ares mumbled.

"It was kind of hard to when three women are yelling at the same time," Hephaestus stated. Hades had the spirits uncover Hera's mouth.

"Where is Zeus?"

"I am not telling you, but somewhere where he won't have contact with his bastard of a son," she spat. Hades' eyes went black and he had the spirits take her to the dungeons. Dionysus and his siblings were shaking in rage. Hestia and Demeter were helping Poseidon calm down a little before he caused earthquakes and storms. Poseidon uncovered Athena's mouth.

"You going to tell us where Father is?" Ares asked.

She turned her cool gray eyes on him. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"If you don't I am taking all those rare books in your library and burning them right in front of you," Artemis replied for Ares. Athena's eyes widen in shock.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Athena and Artemis had a glaring contest with each other. Apollo went and got the book written by Theseus son of Poseidon. He waved it in front of her eyes and handed it to Artemis.

"Oh look. It's the book written by Theseus. I wonder how much of a reaction I will get out of you if I start to burn it?" Artemis curiously asked. She started to walk towards the fire in the hearth.

"Fine! I will tell you as long as you don't burn my books!" Athena yelled. Artemis smirked at her ex-sister.

"Good. Now where is Father?"

"In the Bermuda Triangle. Hera has several places located in there, but I am not sure where exactly he is since Hera was the one sending him there," she explained quickly.

"And why did you help Hera with this plan?" Ares asked.

"Hera found out about Father being in love with the old sot there. She told Aphrodite and I about it. We both agreed with her that we needed to separate them and make sure they never could get together."

"You can't decide that," Apollo exclaimed angrily. Athena just glared at Apollo. Poseidon covered her mouth again and sent the two of them to the dungeons.

"How are we suppose to find Zeus in the Sea of Monsters?" Demeter asked worriedly with wide eyes.

Poseidon sighed and said, "We will have to sail through it and check every island, including the island where the Golden Fleece was found on." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Artemis tossed the book written by Theseus to Poseidon, who caught it with one hand.

"It rightfully belongs to you," Artemis said. Poseidon nodded his head in thanks and sent the book to his and Hades' library. The Olympians flashed down to the New York City port. Poseidon led them to a ship named Σελήνη και Ήλιος_. _

"Moon and Sun?" Apollo asked.

Poseidon smiled. "I didn't name this ship. Triton decided to name it Moon and Sun after Artemis and you." The twins smiled and nodded. Everyone boarded the ship and Poseidon launched the ship away from the port. He started at medium speed to make sure nobody was going to get seasick and to avoid the mortals' attention. Once they were out of sight of any mortal, Poseidon launched the boat to its fastest speed. He walked down and stood next to Hades. Hades immediately drew his brother and husband closer to him and just held him.

"How exactly are we going to find him in the Sea of Monsters?" Hestia asked.

"We have to check every island to see if there is anything to hint that Hera has inhabited it and then check her place to see if Zeus is there. I also think we should try to Iris-message him," Poseidon replied. He immediately held his hand up and began to make mist on the deck. The light from the sun hit it just right that they had a rainbow. Artemis threw in a drachma and said the chanting. She then requested to see Zeus. They saw Iris try to find Zeus, but she couldn't.

"It seems like Zeus is somewhere in the Sea of Monsters that has very strong defenses most likely made by a Cyclopes," Iris told them. She then cut the message off.

"It looks like we are heading to where Percy and Annabeth were just at," Hades muttered. The Olympians had grim faces, but they were determined to get Zeus back. They all headed down below deck seeing as there was nothing to do on the deck. Conversations just started once they were all seated.

"Apollo, why are you still single?" Demeter asked. Apollo turned beet red and looked at his feet.

"Cause I am not sure if the person I love even loves me like that," he muttered.

"Who do you love?" Artemis asked. She and others missed the fact that Hestia was just as red as Apollo. Poseidon and Hades looked at Hestia putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Apollo just turned an even deeper red and couldn't even make a sound because of his embarrassment.

"I think I know who it is," Hades said slyly.

"Who?" Hermes asked with curiosity.

"Hestia," Poseidon replied with a smile. All eyes turned to Hestia, who turned a deeper red. Her and Apollo made eye contact, but looked away.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"You blushed when Artemis asked Apollo who he loved," Hades said with a smile. After Apollo and Hestia's embarrassment, they all ate some dinner and headed to bed.

**Ares' Room**

Ares was lying on his bed worried about his father. He couldn't believe his mother was trying to keep his dad away from falling in love with whom he wanted. He didn't care that his father fell in love with his brother, Dionysus. He had the feeling they had been in love with each other for a long time, but were just now admitting the fact they were in love. He sat up and punched the pillow. He was pissed off that nobody left his father alone and just let him be in control of his own life. Everybody demanded that he act like the perfect father and perfect leader, but he could see his father never wanted this kind of power. He knew his dad was only paranoid because he literally was afraid for himself and his family. That was the reason why he sometimes made huge mistakes, but was unsure of how to fix. His father even admitted to him that Poseidon was the strongest of them and should be their ruler. He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he muttered. Hephaestus walked into the room and closed the door. He approached Ares' bed and sat down.

"Can't sleep?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I am worried about Father and then I became angry of how the people of Olympus and mo—Hera has treated Father all these years," Ares replied. Hephaestus crawled onto the bed and leaned into his brother giving him a sideways hug. Ares began to relax and pulled his brother down onto the pillows. He held Hephaestus close to him. He was thankful that he had fixed his relationship with Hephaestus before it was too late. After talking with Hephaestus the day he was divorced from Aphrodite, he found out just how much he really hurt him. He cried for the first time in front of his brother feeling so horrible of how he treated his brother. He had shocked Hephaestus, but the two of them held onto each other and began to start their relationship over from the beginning. He eventually discovered how that he fell in love with his brother the first day Hephaestus was let onto Olympus again after trapping Hera in a throne that he had Hermes deliver. He laughed so hard seeing Hera trapped, but what no one knew was that Hera whipped him for laughing about it and just for saying hi to Hephaestus. He looked at his brother, who happened to look up at the same time. Hephaestus smiled at him and Ares returned the smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yeah. I think holding someone helps distract my mind," Ares admitted.

"Good," Hephaestus said. "Ares?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me as more than a brother?"

Ares blushed. "Yeah. I do. I found out after we began to fix our relationship that I fell in love with you the moment you came to Olympus after trapping Hera."

"That's when I fell in love with you too."

Ares' hand cupped his brother's chin and lifted his head up and began to kiss his brother. The brothers felt like sparks began to fly. They never felt like this with anyone before. Ares climbed on top of his brother and tried to keep his hands from ripping off his brother's pants. They eventually let up for air and were gasping, but smiling at each other. Ares climbed off his brother and collapsed on the bed. Ares and Hephaestus had a short conversation and decided to hold off on the sex until they were dating. They both fell asleep in their lover's arms.

**The Deck**

The next morning, everyone was standing on the deck doing whatever. They found out from Poseidon that they arrived in the Sea of Monsters last night with no problems from the two beings the demigods had to deal with. He also told them that they would arrive at the island where Zeus was at in about two hours or less. Dionysus was just staring out at the water hoping his father and lover was okay. Ares and Hephaestus came over and then wrapped their arms around their baby brother. Dionysus accepted the sideways hug needing it to calm down.

**The Cyclopes' Island**

Zeus was struggling against the chains that bound his hands above his head. His feet were chained as well, but he could move them to circulate his blood. He was wishing that he could scream and yell for help, but he couldn't with his mouth gagged and taped. He was beginning to wonder where he was and if his family was close. He remembered Hera grabbing him and sending him here and then all of a sudden something very heavy smacked across the back of his head. He then woke up to find himself like this. He had a feeling that it was a Cyclopes that bound him and hit him over the head. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the rock that was the door, suddenly moved and he saw the Cyclopes that Odysseus had blinded thousand of years ago. The Cyclopes grabbed him tightly and undid the chains. He then quickly redid them where Zeus' hands were behind him. Zeus was just struggling to get some air into his lungs. The Cyclopes squeezed him a little harder and began to walk to the front of the cave where he moved the rock and stepped outside. Zeus blinked rapidly trying to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness. When his eyes readjusted, he saw a ship and began to hope that it was his family. The Cyclopes then began to walk around to the back of the cave, where there was a huge cauldron with boiling water and other assorted things in it. He quickly put Zeus down and tied him to the tree near the cauldron with celestial bronze chains. The Cyclopes began to stoke the fire and got the fire to be bigger and hotter, thus making the water boil faster.

"Soon, you will be cooked as my food God of Sky," the Cyclopes taunted. "Lady Hera gave me permission to eat you seeing how you divorced her. If only you didn't do that then you would still be safely on Olympus."

Zeus rolled his eyes knowing the Cyclopes couldn't see that. He didn't care about Hera like that anymore, but he was hurt that Hera would allow something like this. He was looking around his surroundings trying to see if anything could help him to escape, but saw nothing. He realized he couldn't see the ship that most likely had his family on it anymore. He closed his eyes and began to wish that his family would hurry.

'Please, please hurry,' Zeus thought.

**The Ship**

"There's the island," Poseidon pointed. Everyone began to look and realized how dull and dead it looked without the Golden Fleece. Everyone saw the Cyclopes walk out of his cave and walked around to the back. Ares looked at the sky to see some smoke.

"Smoke," Ares pointed out. They looked to see the smoke.

"Not good," Apollo mumbled. Poseidon began to will the water to move them faster to the island, but he could tell it wasn't helping as much as he would like.

**The Cyclopes' Island**

Zeus was becoming very sweaty from being above the boiling water dangling by his feet. The Cyclopes chained him upside down using a branch that was above the cauldron. His head was throbbing from the blood rushing to it and began to realize how much his head hurt from being smacked. It was also difficult for him to breathe with the heat. He could barely see anything with the smoke burning his eyes. The Cyclopes had left a while ago to make sure no one was on his island. He all of a sudden heard the Cyclopes roar in anger and realized his family was here. Dionysus suddenly appeared and used his powers to move Zeus onto the branch. He then climbed the tree fast and began to undo the chains and the gag. When Dionysus got Zeus freed, he kissed him on the lips. Zeus began to return the kiss, and then they broke apart and jumped down onto the grass. They began to run to others, who were fighting the Cyclopes except for Poseidon. Zeus and Dionysus ran over to him quickly and barely missed the Cyclopes' swipe to grab Zeus. Poseidon immediately pulled his brother behind him and stood protectively in front of Zeus. Dionysus used vines from afar to tangle up the Cyclopes. He began to roar in anger and could barely thrash, but everyone knew it wouldn't last long. The Olympians began to run back to the ship, where Poseidon immediately launched them as fast as the boat could go. They were out of throwing range when the Cyclopes broke free. They couldn't hear the Cyclopes roar in anger. They all let out a sigh of relieve. Then they all hugged Zeus glad to see him safe. Zeus did tell them he did get smacked in the back of the head with something very heavy. Apollo immediately checked him out and found his skull was cracked and healed him. They asked him what happened and Zeus told them all that he knew. He then asked them of how they found him. They all took turns and told them what they found out and how they came to find him. He nodded his head and Dionysus wrapped his arms around Zeus' waist. Everyone smiled at the two of them. Everyone reassured Zeus that they were fine with the two of them being in love. Ares and Hephaestus told everyone they were dating each other now. This led to cheering from everyone and Apollo and Hestia said they were dating as well. This got Artemis to cheer loudly for her twin and she picked him up and twirled him around. Apollo was laughing and then hugged his twin. A couple hours later, they arrived back in New York. They got off the ship and then flashed into the throne room on Olympus. Once back in the throne room, Poseidon whispered to Zeus to switch the thrones around, so Dionysus would be next to him and to get rid of Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera's thrones. Zeus nodded his head in agreement and did just that. Zeus then whispered to Poseidon if he wanted to be King of the gods. Poseidon's eyes widen in shock and asked Zeus why he was asking him.

"You're the strongest out of all of us," Zeus whispered. "Besides, I never wanted to be King and the only reason I have done crazy stuff is because I was paranoid from being worried about myself and my family."

Poseidon pulled him into a hug and told him he would be the new King. He then smiled and said that would explain why his throne was at the head of the circle. Zeus then announced that Poseidon would now be the new King of Gods and the Olympians stood up to applaud Poseidon. Zeus smiled and walked over to his throne that was right next to Dionysus' throne. Everyone else sat down on their thrones and began the meeting that was interrupted the day before. Poseidon then realized that Triton was probably very worried right now and asked Hermes to retrieve him. Hermes flashed out and flashed back in a matter of minutes. Triton had Poseidon's jet-black hair and sea green eyes. He stood at around 5'2, but he really didn't care how tall he stood. He ran into Poseidon's arms first and then embraced Hades. He then asked his Papa, Poseidon, and his Dad, Hades, where they had been. They filled him in on everything including that Poseidon was pregnant. Triton let out a whoop at the news of having a baby brother or sister. He then let out a fierce growl when he heard all that happened to Zeus. The Olympians shrunk down their thrones and Poseidon summoned a throne for Triton, when an idea popped up in his head.

"Zeus?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah?" Zeus replied.

"Do you think we need the God of Ships on the Council?"

Zeus thought about it. "In my opinion, I think we do need Triton on the Council."

Triton's eyes were as wide as saucers. He never imagined being on the Council, since Amphitrite was also telling him that he wasn't good for anything since he was a minor god. Zeus' children all declared that Triton deserved to be on the Council. Poseidon's smile was bright and then declared Triton to be the God of Ships and Earthshaker and as an Olympian. Triton tackled his Papa since he was so happy. Triton then asked why he was now also the God of Earthshaker. Poseidon then replied he never wanted that title and decided to just give it to him. Triton smiled and claimed his throne next to Demeter and Ares.

"Hestia?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes Brother?" she replied with a smile.

"Would you like to be back on the Council?"

"Yes. I gave up the throne because Hera convinced me it was the only way to keep peace in the family when Dionysus became a god," she told him sadly.

The other Olympians became even angrier with Hera. They couldn't believe that she dared to do that to sweet and loving Hestia. Poseidon then restored Hestia's right to be on the Council and she reclaimed her spot in between Hades and Demeter. Demeter got up and hugged her older sister. The others cheered for her and then got back to the meeting.

"Was there anything really to talk about at the meeting?" Hades asked.

"How about Dionysus' time at Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus replied.

"Yeah! Tell us about it," Apollo exclaimed.

Dionysus laughed and smiled at his brother. "Okay. I will Apollo. Lets see…I got the Ares and Hephaestus cabins to get along finally. They thought Ares and Hephaestus were still having fights over Aphrodite. The Aphrodite cabin has shunned their mother for what she was doing to Hephaestus. I helped the Hermes cabin to restore their cabin to what it looked like before. The Apollo cabin didn't really need any help, except I had to tell them to stop cursing the Ares cabin with rhymes. The Demeter cabin had no problem, but Katie Gardner."

"What was Katie doing?" Demeter asked.

"She kept trying to strangle the Stoll twins with roots just for walking by her. She also tried to claim that they pulled pranks on her and the cabin, but her siblings debunked her story pretty quickly. I actually diminished her powers by making it so she can't use any roots or plants to strangle them."

"Okay. I understand," Demeter reassured him.

"The Hunters were never a problem at all, seeing how Artemis told them they could date boys if they like. The Poseidon cabin, I have had no trouble from Percy, but it was hard trying to help him control his powers. He can control water better now than when he first started off at camp. I also found out that he could cause earthquakes when he is angry or upset. He is always polite to the other campers and he was the only one to try and help Thalia when she appeared on the ground because of the Golden Fleece bringing her back to live, but Luke snapped out of it pretty quickly when Percy began to carry her."

"Do you know how Thalia is doing?" Zeus asked.

"No, but I did ask Percy and Luke to help her get use to camp and gave her permission to go in my cabin if she felt lonely being in your cabin. I told Pollux and Castor that there was a chance Thalia might join them in the middle of the night and they told me that they would welcome her with open arms," Dionysus replied with a smile. Zeus also returned the smile.

"Do you think we should check and see if they are still in the dungeons?" Hephaestus asked.

"Might as well," Poseidon replied with a sigh. He summoned the still chained Athena and Aphrodite, who were glaring daggers at him. Hades summoned the chains that use to be holding Hera. They both sent them back to the dungeons.

"Shit!" Artemis exclaimed.

"She could be anywhere," Hestia said.

"Where is she not allowed?" Demeter asked.

"Camp Half-Blood Hill," Dionysus said.

"And Camp Jupiter," Zeus replied. "Lupa hasn't been liking Juno's attitude lately."

"I think you should stay at Camp Half-Blood right now until we find Hera," Poseidon said with worry laced in voice.

"I am not going to argue with you," Zeus said honestly.

"I will go to Camp Half-Blood as well," Dionysus stated.

Poseidon nodded his head in agreement. He told the two of them to leave as soon as possible. Artemis flashed out to tell her Hunters to start searching for Hera. The rest gathered around a map and immediately put markers of where Hera liked to be. Zeus and Dionysus quickly flashed out of the throne room and into the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. A moment later, Thalia came running through the front door with Percy and Luke right behind her. She smiled and then tackled Zeus with a hug. Zeus had to bend down a little to fully hug her. Percy and Luke were both gasping for air by the door, but still smiling to see Thalia happy. Dionysus smiled at seeing Thalia happy. Thalia eventually released Zeus from her hug, but she refused to let go of his hand. This got Luke and Percy to smile even bigger at her.


End file.
